


Busty - COMMISSION

by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo
Summary: A lowly tech man gets a night of fun with his two favourite porn stars.





	Busty - COMMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from DeviantArt!

Jason Sinclair sat hunched over his work bench, furiously tinkering away at a busted laptop a friend had given him right before he had moved to his new apartment. It had been damaged pretty badly, and Jason was about to give up, taking what parts he could for future repairs and tossing the rest into the garbage. It had been free, so no matter the outcome, he wasn't going to complain.  
After a few more moments, he sat up, stretching and tossing his screwdriver off to the side. His eyes glanced over his new apartment, still lightly furnished but becoming more like a true home every day. He had furniture. His work bench. And of course his movie collection, likely one of the more valuable items he had owned. He had even began to get his name around the apartment complex as being the best electronic repairman in the area. It had been hard work, on top of his years of experience and money spent on tools. But he did well enough for himself, and currently, it appeared his fellow neighbors had no shortage of electronic problems.  
It was nearing the evening, and Jason figured he was about done with work for the day. That was, until a soft knock came from his front door. He sighed, a bit unwilling to work more, but knowing the money would be useful. So he stood up, lazily stepping over to the door. He tried to look through the small hole to see who it was, but the hole was hazed over. Slowly, he opened the door, his jaw nearly dropping when he saw the attractive younger lady. It was even more a shock when he realized he recognized the young woman, most embarrassingly from his absolute favourite porn movie, “Lusty, Busty, Anal Sluts.” Her name was Sunset, and She was much more gorgeous and curved in person than on a screen. Under her arm rested a laptop. He inhaled heavily and collected himself.  
“Hello, ma'am,” he stuttered, stepping back from the open door and motioning for her to come in. She smiled, large, and stepped in, Jason closing the door behind her.  
“Hello, sir!” she replied. “Call me Sunset. Sorry to bother you, but I heard you're really good at computer repair.”  
“Yes, ma'am, I am. Can fix just about anything.”  
“Would you be willing to help me with mine? I'm not too worried about the cost, just need it fixed!”  
“Sure, just come over to my workbench with me and I'll take a look,” he asked. She smiled again, walking in front of her, and Jason couldn't help but stare directly at her ass, swaying with each step. His erection began to grow as he thought of fucking her from behind. He did his best to hide it, though, and took a seat at his bench. She stood directly in front of him, large breasts near his face.  
“What's wrong with it?”  
“I think it's the battery. It won't turn on unless the charger is plugged in.”  
“Sounds like it. That's an easy fix. Just give me a few minutes,” he requested. She nodded approvingly, and he began to work, his mind still racing with dirty thoughts. As he tinkered with the laptop, she paced loosely around the room, taking in his apartment and its décor. He was grateful to not have her tempting body right next to him, wishing to fix her laptop as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was desperate not to make a bad impression on her.  
Sunset stopped near his movie collection, and giggled inwardly to herself. Jason glanced up and bit his lip, hoping she hadn't seen his collection of porn films. Especially not the one she was the beautiful star of. She said nothing about what she laughed at, and again began to pace the room. When she was entertained enough with his apartment, she again stopped in front of him, bending over just a bit to see his work closely, her cleavage in his face. He breathed slowly and swallowed hard.  
Finally, with a click, the laptop was fixed. A flick of the power button and it whizzed on, the fan humming quietly.  
“Is it working?” she asked with pouty lips.  
“Yes, Sun-- Ma'am. All fixed. Just a loose wire in the battery”  
“Oh, thank you!” she loudly said, jumping back, breasts bouncing and hips swaying.  
“Not a problem!” he quickly quipped, handing her the laptop. “Is $50 an okay price?”  
“Of course! You're worth much more,” she said, winking, fishing a $50 bill out of her bra. He tensed a bit, but she just smiled, holding it out between her pretty fingers. He took it and nodded gratefully.  
“So, I wanted to ask before I go. My roommate's laptop is a bit messed up too. She's not feeling too well, though. Would you be willing to stop by our apartment and fix it? It's right up the hall, apartment 25.” She was looking at him with that pout again, plump lips curled up.  
“Absolutely. Anything I can do to help, I will,” he agreed. She smiled again.  
“Thank you! You're such a great neighbor, really. Just knock. We'll be there!”  
“Of course,” he said. She left, and he shut the door behind her, standing there with a rock hard erection in his pants. He could not stop thinking about her in the movie and how she moved, and how she fucked like a goddess. He would've given anything to have her ride his dick then and there. But he had to compose himself, knowing he'd have to see her again very soon.  
So he gathered his tools, cleaned up a bit, and went up the hall an hour later. Hesitant, he knocked, and she opened the door, this time in pajamas that hardly covered her. His eyes almost focused on her cleavage, but ignored it, looking at her cute apartment with dainty furniture, flowers and art.  
“Come on in! Jason, right?” she asked, and he just nodded. Inside, she shut the door and led him to the kitchen, where another laptop rested on the table.  
“Same problem as mine! Battery!” she quipped, taking a seat. He followed suit.  
“Easy fix,” he replied, getting to work. Sunset watched him with wide eyes, amazed at his work. This made him feel good, but he stayed focus. Well, stayed focus until Sunset's roommate came in from the doorway. He couldn't believe it that it was the other star from his favourite porn movie, Pinkie! How could he get so lucky that the two most attractive women from his favourite porno where his neighbors?  
Again, his erection formed, but he ignored it, working quickly to fix the busted wire connection in the laptops.  
“Hello, sir!” Pinkie greeted, standing near Sunset. She was dressed just as scant as her roommate, her breasts hardly contained.  
They stared at him, and finally, the job was finished. He turned the device on and smiled triumphantly at the lovely ladies.  
“All fixed!”  
“Thank you so much,” said Pinkie, smiling big.  
“$50, right?” Sunset asked.  
“Yes!”  
Pinkie didn't argue the price at all, going out of the room to get the money then coming back., sliding it onto the table. Jason took it gratefully, putting it into his pocket. He prepared to leave when the girls seemed like they had more to say.  
“So, I learned something about our neighbor, Pinkie,” Sunset began, stepping up from the table and standing next to her friend.  
Pinkie said nothing but looked intrigued.  
“He's a fan of our work,” she quipped, smiling wickedly.  
“Really?” Pinkie shyly replied, tilting her head at him.  
“Oh yes. I saw it in his apartment.”  
Jason seemed frozen. She HAD saw his movie! He hoped dearly they weren't thinking badly of him. Especially since he'd be living next to them for a while.  
“Since he's helped us so much tonight, I was thinking we could pay him back a bit more, you know?” Sunset said to Pinkie, both of them looking at him with wide eyes.  
“I'd like that, if he would,” Pinkie agreed.  
Jason's jaw dropped, and he couldn't even hide the rock hard erection in his pants.  
“I'd love that,” he admitted without a second thought. He would really love that, actually.  
“That's so great,” said Pinkie. She walked over to him, slowly, eyeing his crotch. Once to him, her fingers trailed across his cheek, and she planted a quick kiss right onto his lips. It tasted like cherry lip gloss, and he wanted more. She didn't give it to him right away, fingers working down to his pants, kneading slowly but hard. He twitched a bit, her lips back to his with a hint of her tongue.  
She pulled back again, sliding down to her knees, looking up at him innocently. Painfully slow, she unbuttoned his jeans, his dick falling right out in front of her face. He watched as she licked it, teasingly, up the shaft and right at the tip, her hands toying with his balls. He curled his feet a bit, hand resting on the kitchen table, dick throbbing with pleasure. After a bit more teasing, she took his entire cock into her mouth, deep throating, slowly moving back and forth over it. Her hands continued to play with his balls, though.  
As Pinkie did this, Sunset came up to him, standing behind Pinkie. She leaned in and began to kiss him, hard, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. She tasted just as good as Pinkie.  
Jason began to grope Sunset, her ass and breasts, hard while the two girls worked over his body. His hips thrusted, just a bit, into Pinkie's mouth, but she took it like an absolute porn star would, taking his entire cock to the length, tongue sliding over it with hot saliva. Between Pinkie and Sunset's mouth, he felt himself nearing the edge of his climax, dick throbbing. He tensed and felt himself release straight into Pinkie's mouth, hard and quite a lot. Pinkie didn't flinch, swallowing every bit of it, then pulling away, a thin strand of saliva between her swollen lips and his dick.  
Sunset caressed his cheek, then motioned for Pinkie to get out of the way, tossing of her shirt and getting to her back on the floor. Her perky breasts were huge against her collar.  
“I need some attention,” she gasped, and Jason obliged without a word, getting to his knees over top of her, his dick falling right onto her chest. With big handfuls, he pushed her breasts together over his member and, still wet with Pinkie's Saliva, generously moved between them. Pinkie got to her knees in front of him and began to kiss him while he fucked Sunset's tits, their mouths a mess of spit and heat.  
“Squeeze harder,” Sunset begged, and he did, thrusting faster, putting as much force as he could while still being able to kiss Pinkie. Between the two of them, he felt himself coming on hard, and quite quickly released himself all over Sunset's chest and neck. She tilted her head back and moaned, helping to make as much of it fall all over her body.  
Sunset smiled, and stood up, chest still dripping.  
“More,” Sunset teased, leaning over the kitchen table with her ass in the air. Jason didn't hesitate, coming up behind her, sensually sliding her pajama pants down her hips, dropping them to the ground. He placed his dick between her bare ass cheeks, sliding over them a bit, but not entering her, taking in the feeling of her warm body. Pinkie came around him and stroked him a few times, spreading lube onto him, kissing his back and neck. When she pulled away, he aligned himself with her and entered her. She moaned, loudly, and he hoped the neighbors heard and knew what was happening. He was living the dream fucking his two favourite porn stars.  
His hips thrusted slowly at first, both of them adjusting.  
“You can hit it as hard as you want. I'm experience,” she breathed, stretching her hands over the table, and he didn't hesitate, quickly speeding up and pounding so hard the table shook. Pinkie again came up behind him and kissed him, massaging his balls while he fucked Sunset. Sunset spread her legs further, moaning, stretching over the table. Jason took a hand full of her hair and held it, clenching his teeth, feeling himself close to climaxing again. It hit quickly, and hard, and he breathed hard, letting himself come down slowly from the feeling.  
He wasn't sure had too much left in him, but Pinkie came up in front of him, bending over as well.  
“Can I have some?” she begged, and he figured he'd try his best to get one more good one in. Pinkie turned around and stroked him some, Sunset kissing him, until he was hard again. Once he was, Pinkie turned back around and Jason began to thrust hard, grabbing hand fulls of her ass, while Sunset stroked his balls again. He had came so many times, it wasn't long before he climaxed again, Pinkie moaning hard. When finished, he leaned over the table, catching his breath. He could not believe what all had just happened.  
“That was fun,” Sunset sighed, going into the kitchen to clean off. Pinkie just winked at Jason as she leaned over the table, still naked. Jason began to feel exhausted and beyond satisfied with what had just happened.  
“You'll have to come visit again, soon,” Pinkie said, and Jason agreed. They said their goodbyes, and not much more, and Jason returned to his apartment, where he cleaned up and went to sleep, dreaming of the fun he had had for the entire night.


End file.
